


Tuskgee Stories; A World Unfolding

by Skelebeanz



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelebeanz/pseuds/Skelebeanz
Summary: Just short stories for my species! Hope everyone enjoys





	Tuskgee Stories; A World Unfolding

Tonight. Tonight was the night! How could she forgotten? Perhaps it was the endless piles of papers and documents, or the bickering of the elders over the use of her animus abilities- or maybe it was the Queen. No, no, no- There was excuses for forgetting. This was important, far more important than whatever they had to offer or shoved down her stomach. If only she hadn't let Beetle distract her, he never left her be. 

 

Jerboa shook her snout, pushing it all away. She couldn't think about that now, no, she couldn't make up excuses to why she'd be late to the hatching. What would happen if she wasn't there? What would go wrong? She pinned her ears back and skittered over a dune, sliding on the sand at how clumsy she was being during her rush.

 

Her wings unfurled and launched her into the air, sending sand flying. Some went into her eyes and nose, others between her scales and in her ears. But, she didn't have time to stall and merely continued her flight, rubbing her eyes and sneezing. She wobbled a bit in the air until she could see and steady herself, her gaze flickering behind her to make sure no one was following. 

 

No one could know about them. No one. Jerboa couldn't imagine what the Queen would do to her hatchlings and didn't want to find out. If her little ones would have animus properties, the Queen would abuse their abilities just like she did with her own. She really needed to figure out some way to prevent dragons like Queen Scorpion from ruling. Dragons who didn't care for their kingdom, that let others die of thirst and starvation, from the disease and perils of the deserts sand- she pursed her lips, clenching her talons as she flew along. 

 

There was too much at stake, too many decisions and paths that could unfold. How could she ensure the best? How could she protect her hatchlings and figure out these messes? She was never left alone long enough for anything, especially with the Queens guards. Beetle was the one who worried her the most, the tall and muscular dragon never letting her leave his sight. Was he following her? Did he see her sneak out? No- she couldn't have been seen, she had made sure the other had fallen asleep through the cup of tea she'd given him. 

 

Jerboa pressed on, gliding over the dunes as her eyes locked on her home. It wasn't as much as most dragons would think she would have, but she didn't care, she loved her little hut. It was peaceful, just on the outskirts of the kingdoms cluster of homes and stores. It was small on the outside, but the inside made up for it easily, providing a warmth to the heart and soul. Her hatchlings would surely love it! And she could teach them all so much. They were destined for greatness, no doubt. 

 

She just couldn't let anyone find out. She just couldn't. Skittering to a stop in the sand before her hut door, she pulled out her silver key to unlock it. She casted a gaze behind her, making sure no one was watching before she pushed open her door and slipped inside, locking the door behind her. The warmth of her home greated her, the smell of books and her cooked lizard snacks. 

 

The moon shone down on her makeshift nest, the two eggs gleaming in its dull glow. She shifted over to them, quick and quietly, happy to see the hatching progress hadn't occurred just yet. She sighed shakily and sat down, her wings dropping down to the ground as she didn't think she could hold them up. She was too nervous, her claws trembling as she looked over the eggs. What if something went wrong? 

 

No- these eggs were healthy- or looked to be- and she had done everything to preserve that. They were both so different, one the color of the dunes outside; its color a light yellow, tinted with gold. The other shone a light creamy color, black and dark browns flecked through it. She clenched her jaw, eyeing them over and over, her anxiety spiking. 

 

Were they not hatching tonight? Maybe something was wrong with them? She reached out a shaky talon to touch an egg, but before she could, cracks appeared on the sandy gold swirled egg. Jerboa's eyes widened and she drew back her claws to watch the cracks shatter the shell, bits being pushed back as a small paw escaped from the egg. Soon a head followed, letting out soft squeaks as it continued to break open the egg that kept it trapped. 

 

“Oh- little one-” She shakily breathed out, carefully reaching out to help the little dragonet. She peeled off bits of shell that stuck to them and assisted them as much as she could as it climbed out. Once the dragonet climbed out of the egg, she drew them to her chest and cradled them in her arms. Such a perfect looking Sandwing! “Oh honey, you look so wonderfully perfect.” 

 

The dragonet squeaked and cooed, squirming in Jerboas arms as they eyed the huts contents. Jerboa smiled, gaze returning to the other egg. Small cracks had appeared on its surface, but otherwise it hadn't changed. She was worried about it, but didn't know what other to do than cradle her new hatchling. If she tried to pry open the egg, it could kill the dragonet if it wasn't quite ready to be hatched. 

 

“Well, patience is of the essence yes?” Jerboa murmured, gently poking the little dragonets nose. It squeaked and flared its little wings out before grabbing onto her claw and hugging it. She sighed softly and looked back up at the other egg, surprised to see a cobweb of crackles spread across the surface. Her ears pricked forth as a paw escaped from the egg, clearing a path for the dragonet to drag its body out. “Oh my stars…” 

 

She was bewildered, her other hatchling so very different from anything she'd seen in her life. While she knew it was a hybrid, nothing could have prepared her for this. It didn't look- well anything like her or the father. The dragonet squeaked and looked up at her with wide eyes, its frill just like a cobras flaring out. Wow, she was speechless. 

 

“Don't be afraid, it's alright,” She reached out, holding her talons out for the dragonet to touch. It did so before looking back up at her and flattening its frill. It had no wings, but the sail and some minor patterns of Sandwing scales. She could she hints of the Tuskgee in them, but it was little to none. Just that trademark swirl on their shoulders as usual. ‘All Tuskgees had them’, he had told her, ‘no matter what’. “You're truly something else, aren't you?”

 

She sat the purebred Sandwing hatchling down next to the hybrid, them squeaking and hiding behind their wings. The hybrid shifted over to them, gently nudging them with their nose. Jerboa couldn't help but smile, especially when the little ones began to eye their differences and embrace them. They were so intrigued by each other- and yet were snuggling up against each other now, content and happy. 

 

“You both are destined for greatness…,” Jerboa murmured, promising no harm would come to them. No- it wouldn't, she would ensure that. “Nothing will ever harm you, nothing. I enchant you both, that no matter what, you will never ever be harmed.” 

 

Both looked up at her as she cast a part of herself away to ensure that they'd be safe. No one would ever harm them, especially if she could do something about it. 

 

“I promise you, you will always be safe. You both, Jerboa and Sevati.”


End file.
